paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's stories
I just post stories about paw patrol my first one is going the paw patrol are going to be meeting me in the real world Chapter 1 paw patrol are in the paw patroller and are on their way to England. Chase: where are we going Ryder? Ryder: we are going to England Zuma: why Ryder? Ryder: because we are meeting Owen who lives in womboure Evervest: whose Owen? ryder: Owen is this kid who lives in womboure and he asked us to stop the night over Marshall: oh that's why When they finally got there Owen:Ryder pups welcome to wombourne this is my house follow me upstairs. Rocky: nice house you have here Owen. Owen: thanks Everest: Owen you are cute Owen: blushes thanks evervest when they reach the bedroom the pups are amazed Rocky: nice Xbox Owen marshall: nice bed too nice and bouncy maeshall bounced up and down and he nearly falls off but Owen catchs him marshall thanks Owen licks owen: your welcome Marshall so ryder how's things going? ryder: fine just then the pup pad rings ryder: hello Ryder speaking mayor goodway: hello Ryder there is a tree covering the train tracks and a snowstorm is coming Ryder: don't worry mayor no job is too big no pup is too small Ryder pulls out the panel and presses the button that calls the pups ryder: paw patrol to the paw patroller Owen you can come if you want the pups get to the paw patroller chase: ready for action Ryder sir ryder: ok pups mayor goodway called saying that a tree was blown down on the train track and a snowstorm is coming we need the tree off the tracks before it's too late and I need chase you can use ur cones and winch to direct traffic and to pull the tree off the tracks chase: these paws uphold the laws ryder: next I need rubble you can help chase with your crane and use it to pull the tree off rubble: rubble on the double ryder: now I need rocky you can use something from your truck to put the leaves into rocky: green means go ryder: Owen you go with chase allright paw patrol is on a roll the pups go to their vehicles chase is on his way when he hears the enjine break down Owen: I'll check it out for you chase: ok be careful Owen looks at the enjine and hits his head pretty hard chase: Owen you ok looks up at Sky oh no the storm is coming When Ryder heard this he called Marshall and evervest over When they get there Marshall hmmm u have a bruise on ur hip but don't worry rest should do the trick Just at that moment evervest appeared wearing a dress Ryder puzzled evervest why have you got a dress on Evervest because it's a bit hard but Owen can I have a word in private Owen sure evervest Evervest are Owen are in the woods walking Evervest Owen I wanted to tell u in private that I have a crush on you Owen blushes Owen I'm well fine with that Evervest great hugs him wanna ride back with me Owen ok When they get there Evervest pups I have an announcement I have a crush on Owen Ryder that's great The episode ends with the pups hugging Owen and evervest and evervest snuggles down with owen